


miraculous.

by orphan_account



Series: tumblr shorts [4]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-27
Updated: 2019-05-27
Packaged: 2020-07-24 01:57:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20018365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: fic written for a superhero au





	miraculous.

No one had really known what to do with the kids when the abilities first appeared. Suddenly, as if overnight, kids appeared with the sudden ability to _do_ things. A kid in Peru lifting cars over their head with glee on their face and a schoolbag at their feet. An American toddler rushing down a hallway with a quickness the camera could barely pick up, stumbling in their onesie and laughing up at their parent. A kid from Russia with superhuman strength, crushing a block of concrete to smithereens with one punch.

A teen from Italy grinning up at a camera moments before she short-circuited the system and made off with almost $1.3 million in jewels. Another kid in a viral video, becoming transparent in a store and reappearing moments later with dozens of high-end clothing in their arms. A bullied teen shoving several of her bullies into a dark hole conjured up by her, not appearing again until weeks later when she was forced to release them.

Suddenly, astonishment turned into fear, and the joy a parent felt when their child appeared to have the ability turned to terror.

The international governments hadn’t the closest idea of how to deal with the chaos. Kids, several too young to even be controlled by their parents -much less a higher authority- were now armed with unfathomable powers. Should they be raised wrong or influenced by the wrong people, who knew what could truly result from them?

Several meetings were held to discuss the issue, but even as more and more kids became discovered, it seemed less and less likely they’d find an ample solution, and soon before utter chaos unfolded.

And then, Gabriel Agreste had entered the scene.

A multi-millionaire fashion designer, who had recently come out and spoke on his own child, Adrien, an admired and respected young model in the making. Adrien, just thirteen years old, who had discovered he had an ability as well, and while Gabriel didn’t go into details with the press, rumors surged it was destructive and dangerous, one that could very well lead to trouble in Paris.

Gabriel stepped into the picture and proposed a fix of sorts. An academy, one where he would accept any kid who held an ability of sorts, and out of his own money provide food, clothing, and housing as they grew up and learned to handle their powers. A place where the young ones wouldn’t be persecuted or feared but accepted and taught their abilities were gifts, not curses. A place, he continued, where voluntary studies would be done out of the children’s choice only, and where they could see the extent to what most abilities could do.

His son was the first student enrolled, and which little persuasion several world leaders gave money to help fund the school as the months went on. The plan had merely been to build a school in Paris, but as the years went on and interest grew worldwide, too many students to enroll in just one academy, Gabriel proposed an even greater idea. He suggested expanding and having academies in several countries, allowing for kids to both go to school and be closer to families, and to create a sense of normality with the gifted ones and normal kids.

And, seeing the growth of those enrolled, his plan became a reality. Gabriel spent many weeks and months going to each academy, seeing new students and checking in with those enrolled at the academy for longer periods. Toddlers were now beginning to read and write, teens were on the verge of graduating and beginning a career in the real world, and several students themselves saw a future where maybe their ability could be used for the benefit of the world.

It was a miracle, a way to deal with the worries the world first faced. Sure, there had been a few ones unwilling to go to the school, and several others who turned to more dangerous and chaos causing antics, but with the research they had made in the academy, it became easier and easier to apprehend the gifted who acted out, and to keep them jailed without fear of retaliation. It also became easier for many to live normal lives and do normal things, without the stares and pointing that had resulted in the first few years of the emergence of abilities.

The first school founded, just three years earlier in Paris, was the most known academy out of the others. Gabriel had originally accepted any student to that one, but over time suggested it would be best if the more _talented_ ones were enrolled there, where they could be separated from the abilities not needing as much attention and gentle guiding. Those abilities, which went far from simple house tricks and into the realm of manipulating the rules of time, space, and matter, were rare and much more challenging to control.

As such, Gabriel spent the most time there as opposed to the other academies. There, he spent time observing classes and most importantly observing students, seeing how they progressed throughout the class days and used their abilities in everyday life. He watched the unique skills and made notes on certain students, wondering what else would come from them.

Unbeknownst to them, however, he didn’t observe merely for signs of development. No, Gabriel Agreste was more interested in something else, a darker need. He wanted to see the true extent of their power and see if it could be applied to something else for his own benefit.

He wondered if, through his academy, he’d find a way to bring life back.

Marinette Dupain-Cheng was an especially important student to him. She had been sought out by the academy two years prior, and finally, after much convincing finally joined. Unwilling to join the academy when she was younger, Marinette was now the same age as his son Adrien, sixteen and on the cusp of adulthood. It was better now than never that she was enrolled, and he hoped that by careful observation he’d be able to thoroughly find out what she was capable of before she was cast out into the real world.

 _Creation_ had been written in her files, he noticed. Manipulating matter into objects called forth by her own imagination, and making various real objects come to life in the blink of an eye. It was an ability he hadn’t discovered before, and he wondered if just perhaps, could she create life with time and practice.

It was also to another benefit. Creation worked in tandem with destruction, and after years spent trying to contain his son’s behavior and outbursts he finally had a way to contain it, Adrien having spent the past few years destroying everything he could with the tap of his fingers whenever he pleased to, causing vast damage to several parts of the building and causing Gabriel to shield him from the others, far away in an abandoned section of the academy.

Marinette smoothed out her shirt as she went down the long hallway. She had been assigned a room in the vacant section of the building, untouched by other students and closed off from virtually the world. She’d been assured, however, that she would be allowed to participate in the same classes and activities as the other students and was only put there per Gabriel’s orders.

Frowning, she looked at the walls as she walked. Cracked, some bits of paint peeling off and many doors damaged as she went by. Stopping before a wall, she placed her hands on it and closed her eyes, picturing a new and fresh wall instead. A warmth came from her hands to the object before her, and when she opened her eyes, she saw that it all had been repaired.

She continued fixing as she went through the hallways, clutching the room number slip in her other hand. Marinette didn’t mind the fix as she would be living in these halls, but the slight tingle in her hands as she did so reminded her to be cautious with the amount of force she used. There was still much she had to learn, she told herself, and this place would help with that.

Stopping before the door her slip of paper had written down, she noticed that it was the most damaged of all the others. She placed a hand on the doorknob, and as she repaired it she swung the door open, letting herself in.

It was spacious, she noticed. One bed on one side of the room, with her box of things from home, sat on top of it. Her side, she assumed. Looking to the other, she spotted another bed, of whom she expected would be her roommate. However, she didn’t see her anywhere, twisting her neck around in the hopes they were hiding in the shadows, or sitting down somewhere she didn’t notice, or-

“Who are you?” a voice lets out, and Marinette’s head snaps over across the room, where a room she can only think of being the bathroom is. A guy’s stepping out, with a towel wrapped around his waist and eyes narrowed at her from across the room.

Marinette blushes, shielding her eyes from his frame and wishing something came between them and throwing her arms out in front of her. She felt the warmth in her body start up again, and when she looks in front of herself again, she sees a wall, tall and strong, dividing the two and effectively keeping her thoughts pure and innocent.

“Oh, no, I’m sorry!” she exclaims, hands threw over her mouth in shock.

“Did… did you just make that wall?” he calls out, voice muffled.

“Uh… yeah. I’m so sorry. I didn’t mean to, I just kinda… thought it up.”

“No, it’s okay. I guess. It… It gives me a way to change in privacy, that’s for sure.”

Marinette blushes as she hears him rummaging around, drawers slamming open and shut. She looks down at her feet, wondering if she’s being pranked.

“You know, this is pretty cool,” he says, and he sounds much closer, as if he’s just on the other side of the wall across from her and what she can only hope is changed.

“Thanks,” she lets out softly.

“So… you create things, right?”

“Yeah, I guess that’s my ability. But I can _only_ create. I can’t _uncreate_ something, so I’m not sure how to exactly get this wall down… if we can even get it down. I’m really sorry. Maybe we can call someone who can get someone to get this down, and then they can figure out where I belong.”

“You know,” he starts, “I think you’re right where you belong.”

Another second, and Marinette hear a large thud on the wall before she starts seeing tiny cracks emerge. The longer she watches, the more cracks appear, sprouting from the same place until the wall begins to crumble. In less than a few minutes, it’s all gone, with dust in the air and destroyed pieces of the wall on the floor. Standing behind it all is that guy, staring at her.

“I’m Adrien,” he introduces, clapping his hands to free them of the dust and holding one out. “Adrien Agreste.”

Hand still out, Marinette slowly goes to shake it. A part of her is worried about what just happened to the wall will happen to her, but better logic tells her that abilities just don’t work like that. One needs to have the _intent_ to do something, after all. Shaking it, she relaxes a bit at his touch, before thinking through his name. Along with that, his face, which looks oddly familiar.

“Agreste… Like the school?” she asks, before looking down at her room assignment again. Was she _really_ in the right room?

He chuckles, moving a hand back to rub at his neck.

“Yeah, _that_ Agreste. Not that my dad will ever admit it, though.” Adrien looks down at her, at this girl with bright blue eyes and her mouth agape, holding just a small piece of paper in her hands. He squints, spotting the number written on it.

“You’re in the right place, after all,” he says, seeing the numbers written on it the same that was framed on his door. “I guess my dad thought you’d balance things out around here and finally assigned me a roommate. Although, I didn’t think I’d get paired with a girl. Usually, they’re pretty strict around here with those sorts of things.”

“You’ve never had a roommate before?”

“Nope,” he says, smiling. “Not that I’m complaining though. It’ll be nice having someone to talk to.”

“Are you not allowed in classes or the dining hall?”

He spreads his hands out, motioning to the room. While decorated with plenty of lavish things, there were cracks in the wall and debris littering some parts of the room. It looked like repairs had been done plenty of times, but nothing strong enough to hold him back.

“I’m not really someone they want to just run around the academy, especially since this is the one my dad likes to show off the most. I’m pretty destructive, you know.”

“I’m pretty sure I can help fix some things,” she says, smiling up at him. For what it was worth, he seemed nice enough. A bit sheltered and a bit hot tempered she supposed, but nothing she couldn’t deal with.

After all, she didn’t really have enough people to call a friend anyways.

Walking over to one of the walls, she places her hand down on it, Adrien watching as she fixed it with ease. Already moving to another part of the room, she repaired the room a bit more, fixing marks and damage done that hadn’t been fixed in years or bothered to be attended to. Adrien kept his eye on her as she did so, admiring the gentle way she brushed her hand on the surfaces. The more he watched, he saw a slight light emerge from her hands as if the energy within her came out and help create new matter into the world.

“You’re pretty powerful,” he comments, noticing that once she was done, she didn’t appear to show much weariness. Looking at him, she grins.

“My mom and dad really supported me growing up,” she explained, smiling at his compliment. “While I wasn’t at the academy learning how to really master things, I spent a lot of time drawing and creating clothes, bringing them to life. And then, after dodging invitations from the academy for the past few years and not really going anywhere with public school, we just decided we might as well see what they could offer me here.”

“So, you’re a designer?” Adrien quirks his brow. He’d assumed someone like her would’ve flocked to the school first thing, and especially someone with her power. His dad, before devoting most of his life to running the academy had been a well-known designer himself, and she could’ve learned firsthand from him.

“Aspiring, at least. No one’s really wanted to be around me long enough to try on the clothes I made so I guess I can’t tell how good they really are.” Making her way over to her box, Marinette rummaged a bit before pulling out a sketchbook. She flipped through it, seeing various dresses and clothes she designed in the past few years. Many of them had been brought up to life by her, but she spent long days spent just seeing them hung up, no one to model them for her.

It had been hard making friends and as sweet and nice she was to everyone, it seemed there was still a sense of apprehension around her. While her ability wasn’t that dangerous, it was more powerful than the other kids who decided to stay in public school, prompting concern from several parents and classmates about what could result if she snapped one day.

“I mean, I’ll model them for you if you want,” he suggested. Adrien had been a childhood star with modeling, and while his power and temper kept the masses away, he still drew plenty of attention with the promotional shoots his father forced him to do, promoting the school and encouraging gifted kids to apply. It had been some while since he was actually made to try on clothes though, and he wouldn’t mind trying them on for his new roommate and the first person he’s made contact with that wasn’t a teacher in a few years.

“That’s really sweet,” she said, looking over her shoulder to beam at him. He smiled back, feeling his cheeks burn as she looked at him.

“It’s no big deal,” he says, waving his hand in the air and feeling his cheeks turn warmer. “Just consider it something friends do.”

“My first friend here.” She sets her sketchbook down and sits down at her bed, looking at Adrien on the other side of the room.

 _Mine too_ , he thinks to himself.

“I just hope it won’t be my last,” she comments, looking out a window to where the courtyard was. Dozens of students walked, all in uniforms and laughing amongst themselves. As she looked longer at the mirror, she spotted cracks in it, most likely victim to Adrien’s destruction. She made a note to fix it later.

They both stare out, watching the vast number of students crossing into different buildings or sitting on benches, enjoying the outside. Adrien wondered how it must feel, to be free and able to do whatever, even while carrying abilities and able to do wondrous things.

“Well, we should probably settle this whole roommate situation,” Marinette says after a moment, breaking the calm. “I don’t think I’m being rude when I say I want a little privacy.”

“No, not in the slightest,” he agrees. “I’m sure you were onto something when you created that wall, but personally I want something that won’t completely cut us off from each other or leave one of us trapped in the room until it’s been destroyed again.”

“You’re right. We need something better, something that won’t need constant use of our energy.” Marinette frowned, thinking.

“We could have a divider?” Adrien suggests. “Like, an easy access one where we could slide it open if we needed to get to the other side of the room, but we had locks on both sides in case we needed privacy?”

Marinette nods. Imagining one in her brain, she thought up how it’d look in the room. Not wanting to put any intent in it however, she quickly stilled her thoughts in case she created one without a moment’s notice.

“It’d work,” she finally says. “It wouldn’t completely close us off but let us kinda have our own room of sorts.”

Motioning for him to step onto his “side”, Marinette finally began to picture it. A divider, one smack dab in the middle of the room and giving the two space, an area for each to actually have privacy. She held her hands out in front of her and feeling the warmth spread through her body again, let the energy come out and _create_ before her.

When she finally opened her eyes again, she smiled.

“It worked!” she said, clapping her hands together. Running to the divider, she clasped her hands onto the sliding panel and pushed it open, revealing Adrien on the other side. “Can you believe it?”

Adrien grinned, unable to say anything. She was incredible, he thought. In mere seconds she conjured up something and made it so nice and there and _real_ he couldn’t process anything other than inner praise for Marinette.

 _Creation_ , he thought to himself. _How miraculous._

**Author's Note:**

> mari-cheres on tumblr, inuyashas_ on twitter


End file.
